


I Get To Love You

by Lunaxtic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Designer Magnus Bane, F/M, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxtic/pseuds/Lunaxtic
Summary: Following the AU prompt inspired by my life. "I had a crush on a someone who I tried googling except I didn't know that he was behind me and he taught me how to correctly spell his name"





	1. One Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first story for this fandom or for any fandom. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees Magnus for the first time and tries to guess his name and search him up on facebook but fails miserably

He walked into Java Jones, a quaint coffee shop in the middle of Idris University; it had large comfortable couches, spacious tables, air-conditioning, and wifi, the perfect place to study and eat during long breaks and fro-to classes.

He's been going here to study for three years now and it's still one of his favourite places to study at next to the library, of course.

"Welcome to Java Jones! What can I get for you?" a soft feminine voice asked from behind the counter, the girl who had long straight white - _'platinum'_   his sister would scold him- hair openly gaped at him, a flush of red covering her cheeks.

Maia walked in from the stockroom and flashed him her pearly whites when he appeared in front of the counter.

"Hey Alec!" Maia greeted him as she set down the trays of treats she carried from the stockroom into the display. "He'll be having coffee black as his soul, and two belgian waffles smothered with syrup and a fruit cup"

"Am I that predictable?" Alec raised his eyebrow at Maia, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "But yes, that's what I'll be getting"

"Nah, you've just been ordering that for like three years now like clockwork" Maia nudged the apparently new staff to prepare his order. "She's Gretel, she started here yesterday. She's not used to you yet"

"Not used to me?" Alec took out $15 and placed it on the counter.

"Oh you know! Tall, Dark, and Handsome with wide expressive hazel eyes and she haven't noticed anything about the 'gay' thing yet" Maia teased as she rang him up on the till. "And I'm guessing, 'keep the change'?"

"You're so funny Maia should I dress 'gay-er' then? and yes, keep the change" Alec rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as he proceeded to his usual lone couch in the corner end of the shop.

He considered this the perfect table, away from the other customers and where he can focus on his work.

He liked this coffee shop - _Java Jones-_ a lot, and he wasn't much for going outside. It was quiet and cold, the food and drinks were actually good, the wifi was fast, and the people were courteous enough not to bother him as he busied himself with the rather large and heavy-looking ledgers he carried around everywhere.

"Here you are, I was calling you" Maia set the tray on the table carefully avoiding the stack of paper and folders, and his bulky laptop. "Damn, I've never been so happy that I didn't get into Law School. Don't let me take up more of your time, Goodluck with that Alec"

"Thanks Maia" Alec brought the cup of coffee to his mouth and took a long sip. He continued doing his readings while simultaneously rewriting his notes until something or someone shiny caught his eye.

The shiny someone had the most gorgeous gold or was it green eyes that was rimmed with kohl and copious amounts of glitter, high cheekbones that could cut glass, straight aristocratic nose -which he hope was the only thing straight about the man-, and plump lips that was curled into a sinful smile.

He was dressed in a silk maroon button up, which matched the dyed tips of his black spiky hair, with all the buttons undone revealing endless lengths of caramel skin that made Alec's throat dry up and black leather skinny jeans that hugged his body in a way that should be illegal. He also had on layered gold necklaces and multiple rings that added to his bright and shiny persona.

Alec was so enthralled by the stunning man that he continued staring at him as he was ordering and chatting away with Maia and Gretel. The man was very expressive and talked with his hands, he seemed the exact opposite of Alec which dampened Alec's chance in meeting the beautiful stranger. He shook himself out of the trance he was in and tried to continue on his reading.

"Mags, your sugary 'coffee' is ready" Maia called over to the stranger he now know as 'Mags'.

"Tut tut, you don't get to trash on my coffee preference Maia!" 'Mags' feigned an utterly adorable pout as he took the tray from the counter and walked back to the booth which was across Alec's. He took out his laptop, tablet, and a folder containing samples of various fabrics from his large bag.

"I'm pretty sure your coffee order doesn't even taste like coffee anymore, Bane" Maia laughed as she instructed Gretel to take over the counter. She took off her apron and sat in front of 'Mags Bane' who was facing towards his direction.

The two chattered for a while and he couldn't help but steal glances of the glittery man who captured his attention. His curiosity about the stranger was still not sated that Alec decided to just search him up on Facebook.

'Max Bane' he typed down. He scrolled through the profiles and pictures and nothing on the beautiful stranger popped up. His brows furrowed as continued searching through profiles, this time trying a different name, 'Mark Bane', and still nothing.

He was growing frustrated and very focused on finding out who that 'Max' or 'Matt' or whatever the gorgeous guy's name is, that he did not notice the pair of golden green eyes watching his struggles.

'Marcus Bane' He tried again, a few profiles popped up but seemed to be the man he now dubbed as 'The Human Reincarnation of the word Gorgeous'. Unbeknownst to Alec, the man watching his futile struggles strutted to his side.

"Try 'Magnus Bane', that's M-A-G-N-U-S B-A-N-E" Alec's hazel eyes widened as he felt the hot breath that accompanied the sultry whisper on his ear. He folded his laptop quickly and tried to shove it in his bag, a dark flush of red covered his cheeks and went down to his neck.

The beautiful stranger caught him trying to search him up on Facebook and failing miserably at guessing his name, now is a great time for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

 


	2. My Whole Life Falls In Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just couldn't get a break from all the embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support for the first chapter of this! I really enjoyed writing that, you guys are awesome. Much love to you all!

"Wha-what?" Alec's jaw slackened as he gaped at the gorgeous stranger he was previously trying to search up on facebook.

"It's my name, 'Magnus Bane'" Magnus motioned towards the laptop. "I heard you having a bit of trouble figuring it out"

"You heard-?"

"Yep, hearing your little huffs of annoyance and muttering urged me to come and help you" Magnus chuckled as he watched the blush creeping on the man's face.

"I'm sorry!" Alec felt the heat build up on his face.

"Would you mind it if I sit with you a while?" Magnus asked. "or are you expecting company?"

"Yes, I meant no. I'm alone and I'm not-" Alec hated his inability to formulate a coherent thought around beautiful strangers. "Sit"

A small amused smile was etched on his lips, gorgeous golden green eyes twinkling with mirth, and the proximity of Magnus's body to his was sending tingles down his spine. Alec watched Magnus settle himself on the couch beside him, the warmth of his body drawing him to move closer to Magnus.

"Magnus Bane, it's nice to meet you...?" Magnus held out his hand which Alec looked at dubiously.

"Lightwood.. Alexander.. Alec? Lightwood.. Alec Lightwood. That's my name" Alec shook his hand briefly while wanting to bash his head into the table for being a stuttering mess. Magnus found it endearing and absolutely adorable that this tall handsome man was extremely shy and that he blushed so prettily.

"Should I type it myself?" Magnus leaned towards the the laptop that was halfheartedly shoved in its bag to pull it back out on the table. He opened it and Alec could do nothing but watch the man search himself. Alec's face was a deep crimson and he could bet his ears are the same shade as well, he tried forming words but they unfortunately won't come out.

"It's.. No! It's.. not.. what" Alec huffed as he scanned the man for any sign of anger or malice and he found none. "It's just.." a soft sigh rolled out of his mouth as he tried to formulate what he wanted to say next. He couldn't exactly just blurt out what he had been thinking which was **_"You're just extremely hot and I'd like to smooch you on the face"_** because that would sound stupid.

He heard a soft chuckle coming from the man beside him and he realized that he said that out loud, he wasn't good at the whole flirting and being 'smooth' thing unlike his siblings who can charm the pants off of anyone and anything. _'This could not get any worse'._ Alec sighed to himself as he resigned to just distract himself by twiddling with his fingers.

"Well, you have to take me out to dinner first if you'd like to smooch me on the face!" Magnus teased as he added himself unto Alec's facebook.

"Dinner" Alec echoed.

"Yes _Alexander_ , Dinner." Magnus drawled out the syllables of his name sending heat straight to the pit of his stomach.

"I can do dinner, that sounds fun" Alec tried to calm himself down "When?"

"8 PM tonight, meet you at Nobu. The sushi restaurant beside Pandemonium suites?" Magnus slowly slipped off the couch to walk back to his own table to gather his things to leave.

"Yeah, I know the place" Alec nodded, making a mental note to ask help from his sister on what to wear to the dinner when he goes to lunch with her.

"I'll see you later, Alexander" Magnus called as he walked out the door.

Hazel eyes wide, mouth agape, and his breath was labored. He did not expect that at all, coming for breakfast at his favourite coffee shop to do some readings and ending up with a date with the most stunning man he's ever laid eyes on. A giggle pulled him out of his daydreaming, the giggle coming from Maia who looked insanely amused.

"So, you met Magnus" Maia's voice had a teasing tinge to it. "and you have a date tonight"

"You heard that?" Alec groaned into his hands.

"Yep, I had the pleasure of watching that train wreck" Maia slipped into the couch opposite of Alec. "Magnus was into the stuttering blushing mess though"

"Ugh, don't remind me please"

"Aren't you supposed to be going to class now?" Maia pointed towards the clock which showed '9:25' and he had 5 minutes to run to his class on the 4th floor. Alec's eyes widened as he started stuffing his things into his bag, he usually leaves Java Jones at 9:00 to get to class with enough time to spare.

"Son of a-" Alec waved haphazardly at Maia as he rushed out of the coffee shop towards his classes.

* * *

He walked into Taki's Diner and was instantly greeted by Clancy who was the guard there. He frequented this restaurant with his siblings ever since they moved to their own apartment together. The food they served here catered to every tastes and the portions were huge for their price. He walked towards their usual booth which was the closest to the cashier to see his sister sat there with her mimosa and a bread basket.

"You're late" a frown was settled on pouty lips that were painted blood red. His sister had her long black hair in large waves cascading down her shoulders and she was wearing a tight black dress that clings to her body perfectly, a pristine white lab coat over it, and the most ' _sensible_ ' shoes for someone who had to run all over a hospital which was 7-inch dagger pumps. Alec placed his bag and attache case on the couch opposite his sister.

"Was stuck in class for a bit, have you ordered?" He took off his blazer and folded it neatly beside him.

"Yeah, I got myself baked salmon on a bed of asparagus and I got you Taki's 1 pound burger no pickles and mayo, and Iced Green Tea?" Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother's perfectionist tendencies. Alec simply hummed in response.

"Anything fun happened to you today?" Isabelle tried sounding nonchalant but Alec already knew what his sister was hinting at.

"Fun? If you consider reading about the fifth and fourteenth amendment is fun, I guess I had a blast" Alec drawled out sarcastically.

"Nooo big brother, fun in like a 'did you meet any cute guys recently?'" Isabelle prodded, her eyebrows quirked in anticipation.

"Cute guys?" Alec feigned innocence knowing full-well that his sister already knew and he wasn't gonna give her anymore information than what she got from Maia.

"Oh you know, Cute guys who go to the same coffee shop as you do" His sister sucked at being subtle and it was hilarious when it wasn't directed at his non-existent love life.

"Iz, you already know. I'm pretty sure, you knew right as I was meeting the said 'Cute guy'" Alec chuckled as he watches his sister's cheeks puff in exasperation.

"Fine, Maia gave me a play-by-play but I wanna hear it from you!" Isabelle jutted out her lower lip in a puppy-dog pout that used to work on Alec a decade ago. "Maia didn't even tell me his name!"

"I met a cute guy in the coffee shop and I have a date later in the evening at 'Nobu'" Alec shrugged. "I probably need help with picking out an attire since it is a five star restaurant"

"What's his name? What's he like-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Baked Salmon on a bed of asparagus?" Kaelie asked devoid of any usual pleasantries.

"Oh that's mine" Isabelle smiled at the waitress who's frown deepened even more. Kaelie set the food down in front of them and sauntering off almost instantly.

"What's her problem?" Alec nodded over to Kaelie's direction.

"Jace dumped her over text" Isabelle answered as she looked back to Alec. "So what's this mystery boy like?"

"Well, he's gorgeous to start-off. He had dark hair, golden or was it green eyes, and caramel skin that looked so smooth." Alec flushed at just the thought of Magnus. "He had this smile that was utterly breathtaking. He had the highest cheekbones and that jawline, he had the bone structure of a Greek God!"

"And what else?" Isabelle was happy to let her brother rant about this mystery man; it was the first time she's seen him babble and get out of his perfect G.I. Joe persona that their parents have crafted.

"He was very.. 'vibrant'. He's so fashionable, he wore makeup that I'm pretty sure even you would be jealous of, and he's totally out of my league. You should have seen him Iz, I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful" Alec sighed before he continued describing this mystery man. "He was also very eloquent, just absolutely well spoken while I sat there being the bumbling mess that I am. By the angel, to think that I could make counter arguments in court that could send people to jail or save people from jail but can't make a single sentence around him without sounding dumb"

"Oh wow" Isabelle gaped at her older brother's ranting, this man must have been something special that she got 2 entire paragraphs from him.

"Yeah wow! I never had anybody talk about me like that before, assuming it was me you were talking about" Magnus spoke capturing the attention of both of the Lightwoods. "Hello Alexander, fancy running into you here"

"Uh, hi" Alec grinned sheepishly, his hand reaching over to rub the back of his neck trying to hide his embarrassment. Two embarrassing moments with an attractive guy in 6 hours, only Alec can muster up something that record breaking.

"Well since, _Alexander_ haven't introduced me" Isabelle gave a pointed glance at Alec's direction. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, his younger sister. You can call me 'Izzy'"

"Charmed to meet you, I'm Magnus Ba-" Magnus placed a chaste kiss on the back of Isabelle's hand which stunned her momentarily.

"Magnus Bane, I know!" Isabelle looked like she was going to explode with excitement. "I loved your collection at Fashion Week in Paris, All the gorgeous plum tones and gold really was beautiful!"

"Oh, you heard of me?" Magnus quirked an amused eyebrow at Alec's sister. Of course she heard of him, he was the youngest designer to grace Paris Fashion Week or any fashion week at that matter at 10 years old and has been a constant fixture at those events since then. He was considered a 'fashion prodigy' and was renowned world-wide, he dressed royals, celebrities, and has a variety of rich and famous clientele to his name.

"Who haven't, well aside from my brother. My stylist tried to get you to dress me for the Institute Gala but couldn't get any info on how to contact you" Isabelle and Magnus got on like a house on fire that it placed a smile on his face.

"Magnus Bane" Kaelie called from the cashier.

"Well, my order is ready! It was nice meeting you two here. I'd love to dress you for the Institute Gala and you" Magnus slipped a business card towards Isabelle and then he turned to Alec who was very quiet throughout the interaction. "I'll see you later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this one as well, I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Leave me some comments, and maybe a kudos(?) if you'd like! Thank you for the support and love!


	3. I Prayed For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Alec can always guarantee is that his siblings will always meddle in his love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful for the support and love you guys leave on this story! Here's another chapter since I'm feeling a bit inspired-- No date yet, maybe on the next one!

The Institute Residences were the perfect blend of white marble flooring, ostentatious crystal chandeliers, white leather couches, and impeccable gold details and accents. It screamed money and prestige just like the occupants of the building. It was comprised of 3 buildings with 30 floors which had 7,200 lavish rooms each. The building they were in was the 'Lightwood bldg' which was named after their family who owned 1/3 of the shares of the Residences.

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Ms. Lightwood!" The doorman greeted them with a wide smile. "How are you today?"

"Hey Raj!" Isabelle greeted and waved at the doorman. "My big brother scored a hot date for tonight"

"Good Afternoon, Raj" Alec greeted back. "Don't listen to her"

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Magnus Bane!" Isabelle exasperated as she stomped into the lobby of the Institute Residences "Freaking _**Magnus Bane!**_ "

"Yes Iz" Alec sighed, rolling his eyes at his sister while he searched his bag for their key card. "I can't believe it as well"

"Who's going on a date with who?" A mess of blonde hair and mismatched eyes walked to their side, sweaty and flushed as he came from the gym. He was wearing grey sweatpants and white sneakers and was holding on to a black fitted cap.

"Jace, Where's your shirt?" Alec scowled at his brother who decided that being shirtless is such a good idea. Jace walked beside Isabelle and gave her a big hug but was promptly pushed away and shooed towards Alec's direction.

"Jace, ew you're so sticky and smelly" Isabelle frowned as she tried to wipe the sweat of off her body. She scrunched up her nose as she did the shooing motion towards Alec.

"Well, it would be unfair to deny the mundanes of all this" Jace gestured towards his body as he transferred to stand beside Alec instead. "Anyway, who's going on a date?"

" _Alexander_ is going on a date" Isabelle sneered. "with Magnus Bane!"

"Damn, way to go dude! Magnus is like the really hot Asian fashion designer right?" Jace raised his hand for a high-five which was received with a raise of an eyebrow from Alec and an eye roll.

" _'Really Hot_ '? Is there something you need to tell us?" Alec watched as his brother's lips curl into a smirk similar to Isabelle's teasing look.

"It takes one to know one, bro"

They walked into their private elevator for the penthouse and swiped their key card. They arrived in their penthouse which was extravagant to say the least. It amassed 12,000 square feet with 5 bedrooms with a bathroom en suite, a grand living room, a state of the art kitchen, and 2,500 square feet terrace overlooking New York City. 

* * *

 

He sat on his bed in his black boxers staring at his open closet. He had no idea on what he should wear to his dinner with Magnus that he debated on asking help from his siblings. A loud knock broke him out of his reverie which was followed by the door opening with a loud swing.

"ALEC, I'M COMING IN" Isabelle walked in in her house clothes, a black tank top and gray track shorts, with Jace in tow in a similar outfit as Isabelle.

"Soo, is that what you're wearing? I don't think Magnus would mind terribly if you did" Jace gestured towards Alec's boxers and chuckled as a pillow flew towards his face.

"What are you wearing?" Isabelle looked very serious, she looked over him with a raised eyebrow at his lack of clothing.

"My black sweater, black slacks, and black sneakers?" Alec answered and Jace slipped unto Alec's bed to sit beside him.

"No" Isabelle looked offended at Alec's answer. She walked into the walk-in closet pulling out different clothing pieces Alec weren't familiar with.

"Is all that really necessary?" Alec watched his sister steam his long-sleeved polo for the -nth time. "Can't I just wear my black sweater"

"No Alec! You need to look the part" Isabelle sighed dreamily. "Magnus ' _Fashion Extraordinaire_ ' Bane's hot boyfriend"

"Bro, that sweater has so many holes and I'm pretty sure it's not even black anymore" Jace was seated on Alec's bed twiddling with his phone. Alec was beside him watching their sister build a complex outfit that she deemed worthy for the dinner with Magnus. It was composed of a grey long-sleeved polo that he rarely wore, a black cardigan that looked suspiciously  brand new, and black skinny jeans that he was sure he didn't own.

"I don't own a 'sweater with buttons'?" Alec looked at the article of clothing suspiciously, it even had a tag that had a place he never go to ' _Givenchy_ '.

"It's not a 'sweater with buttons', it's _Givenchy Logo Patch Cardigan_!" Isabelle huffed as she gently brushed imaginary dust of off the cardigan "And now you do"

"Mhm" Jace hummed as he appraised the black cardigan. "Looks good Iz"

"It's just a black sweater with buttons?" Alec watched his siblings admiring the cardigan.

"I don't get it" Jace started as he looked over Alec dubiously.

"What?" Alec cocked his head towards his brother's direction suspicious of what he was gonna say next.

"You've been in the closet for 20 years and you still couldn't dress well?" Jace chortled and Isabelle joined in clutching her stomach as she wheezed.

"You're such an idiot" Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings.

"Just put it on big brother!" Isabelle pulled Alec from the bed into the walk-in closet.

"Stop trying to stuff him back into the closet Iz. It took him like twenty years to find his way out of Narnia" Jace was huddled over as he laughed at his own joke to which Alec just decided to roll his eyes again. He wonders if his eyes will ever get stuck a certain way because of the incessant need to roll them at his siblings' stupidity. Isabelle closed the closet door and sat on the bed beside Jace.

Alec walked out of the closet dressed in the outfit Isabelle picked out, he felt uncomfortable with the very fitting outfit. Isabelle motioned for him to turn which he promptly followed. Jace whistled and howled as Alec reluctantly did a spin to please Isabelle who clapped in delight.

"Where is Magnus Bane taking you though?" Jace asked as Isabelle continued to scrutinized the outfit.

"Nobu" Alec shrugged.

"You don't eat raw fish" Jace pointed out.

"I know" Alec answered as Isabelle was rolling his sleeves to his elbow 'perfectly'. She would motion for him to move his arm certain ways until she found the folded and rolled sleeves to look flawless.

"You could just 'Mr. Bean' it" Jace suggested, Alec's face quirked in confusion.

"What?" Alec wasn't aware of a lot of pop-culture references and this is one of those he didn't recognize. Isabelle pulled him to lean down so she could easily reach his collar to smooth it down and to unbutton the top two buttons of his polo.

"Like pretend to eat the food but you just randomly hide and stuff it in bags, vases, and cups?" Jace supplied helpfully while he watched the two quietly bicker about unbuttoning the top buttons of Alec's polo.

"That sounds stupid" Isabelle commented as she slapped Alec's hands away from buttoning the top buttons again.

"That's because it came from Jace" Alec glared at Isabelle who shot a fiercer glare back. Alec sighed in defeat dropping his arms down to his side earning a triumphant grin from his sister.

"You guys are assholes" Jace huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I hope you trip on your date" he added.

"You're such a child" Alec rolled his eyes and proceeded to stand in front of his mirror to look his outfit over.

"I don't think you need to hope for that for it to happen" Isabelle teased. Alec looked himself over and as much as he hated to admit that his siblings were right but the clothes looked good on him and he hoped Magnus thought so to.

"Don't worry big bro, He'll love it" Isabelle flashed him a kind smile that placed him at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I'll see you guys on the next one


End file.
